Witch Sitting
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Albus asks his brother to keep an eye on someone while he is away. Misunderstandings lead to confusion, anger, embarrassment and love.
1. Default Chapter

**_Witch Sitting_**

****

**Disclaimer:** The characters, sadly, do not belong to us but to the great JK Rowling.

**Summary:** Albus asks his brother to keep an eye on someone while he is away. Misunderstandings lead to confusion, anger, embarrassment and love.

**A/N:** This is a joint story written by Ang, from Hogwarts Duo, and me. We hope you enjoy the story and take the time to review. We have decided that we won't update unless we get ten reviews.

**_Going Home: by Clayre_ **

Albus Dumbledore pushed open the large cast iron gate that led to a dirt track. The gate creaked open and he made a mental note to see to it once he was settled. As he looked into the distance, he noticed smoke coming from one of the many chimneys belonging to the gothic style mansion. The smoke coming from the chimney told Albus that his younger brother, Aberforth, was home and probably toasting marshmallows over the open fire.

Albus walked slowly along the dirt roadway. Looking around him he saw that the grass was overgrown and nettles seemed to be taking over the front lawn. It had been some years since he had been home. His home now was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was Professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmaster. Aberforth had taken up residency of the Dumbledore Estate but he had neglected his duty to look after the place.

Within minutes, Albus was standing at the bottom of the steps and looking up at the finely crafted gargoyles that guarded the doorway. The gargoyles stood out dramatically against the cool grey color of the stone the house was built in. They were craved from granite and had fierce faces. Albus remembered that they had been his great, great grandfather's pride and joy because he believed they made the house what it was, a mansion of greatness and achievement.

Albus made his way up the steps that led to a heavy large oak door, with a black hinges and a black gargoyle head for a knocker. The door swung open before Albus had chance to root around in his robes for his key, he walked and smiled for it was good to be home.

The hallway was exactly the same as when he had left it, with large wall hangings that were bright and depicted major events in muggle history. There were also a number of muggle items in the hallway that ranged from umbrella stands to muggle lighting. The Dumbledores had a history of liking all things muggle and Albus' father had chosen to live the muggle way once he retired from the Ministry of Magic. No house elves resided in the Dumbledore estate. They had had servants but they had all left when Master Dumbledore had passed way eighty years ago. Albus made his way along to one of the living rooms and opened the door, only to be met by the smell of burnt marshmallows.

"About ruddy time!" exclaimed Aberforth as he poked his head up over the large chaise lounge that was upholstered in thick, plush crimson material.

"Hello Aberforth," replied Albus as he sunk down into a nearby chair that was covered in the same material as the chaise lounge. "How did you manage to burn the marshmallows?"

"I was trying to keep an eye out for you and I couldn't do two things at once," replied Aberforth.

"How are you, Abe?" asked Albus using his brother's nickname.

"I'm just great," answered Aberforth. "Been busy working with the goats and I have come up some with interesting results. Would you like to see them?"

"What the goats?" asked Albus "They aren't in the house are they?"

"I meant the results," replied Aberforth rolling his eyes. "But as you mentioned my goats, I've put them in father's old room. He was quite fond of them when he was still around."

"They will make such a mess Abe," said Albus with a groan. "Why didn't you put them in the stables?"

"It's cold in those old stables! How would you like to sleep in one?" questioned Aberforth, who had never understood his brother's dislike for his goats. "So what brings you home prodigal son?"

"I have come to ask a favor!" said Albus.

"Should have known," replied Aberforth with a smile as he got to his feet and walked past Albus. A smell caught his senses and he looked at Albus strangely. "Either you have started to wash using lavender or you have a lady friend."

"What in the name of Merlin are you going on about?" questioned Albus with confusion.

"You smell of lavender!" pointed out Aberforth. "Spill the beans, oh brother of mine."

Aberforth had stopped by the door and waited for his brother to answer him. He knew that he was probably in for a long wait as Albus was very private when it came to the matters of the heart. Albus looked at his brother with a frown. He had no idea what he was going on about till a thought suddenly popped into his head. He had been transferring some of the Order's traveling cloaks from the banister at their headquarters to the cupboard under the stairs, and the smell of lavender reminded him of one person and one person alone.

"I have no lady friend and I have certainly not been washing in lavender essence Abe," replied Albus gruffly. "I was putting away some cloaks that belonged to the younger members of the Order.

_"Likely story!"_ thought Aberforth. "How is setting up the Order going?"

"Slowly," admitted Albus. "I have a fine but small team put together at present, made up of a few aurors and a couple of ex-pupils of mine."

"It's bound to take time," assured Aberforth. "There isn't a lot you can do at present anyway with Grindelwald ruling as he is."

"Speaking of him," said Albus "this is partly the reason I have come to see you."

"Oh!" replied Aberforth, as he lifted his head up and looked at his older brother with interest.

Albus wondered how he was going to ask his brother this without facing a barrage of questions. He knew that there wasn't going to be any way to get around the subject. Albus leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"I'm going after him," explained Albus. "Tonight in fact."

"Look Albus," cut in Aberforth "I would come with you, if I thought I would be of any use but you know my skills at dueling are less than perfect. I would end up killing myself rather than one of his dark followers."

"I am not asking you to come with me," continued Albus with a small smile. "You would indeed be useless!"

"Only you can get away with that," pointed out Aberforth as he poured him a firewhiskey "You don't want to ride my goats into battle do you?"

"Will you just shut up and let me continue?" asked Albus clenching and unclenching his fist. "I am taking members of the Order with me apart from one. She is the youngest of the group and, though powerful and strong, I don't want her coming. I have said that it's because she suffered an injury several weeks ago, that I don't want her pushing herself. She isn't very happy with me but she will listen to me. I want you to keep an eye on her."

"You want me to witch sit?" questioned Aberforth as the words sunk in.

"I suppose I do," replied Albus. "And whatever you do, do not let her know what you are doing because she will hex us both into next year and further."

"Why do you think she needs to have me look out for her?" asked Aberforth, who was beginning to get the feeling that there was more to this than his brother was letting on.

Albus stiffened in his chair as he saw the way his brother was looking at him. He should have known better that to try and pull the wool over his brother's eyes.

"I -I th-think she may come after us." stammered Albus.

"I know that glint in your eyes, Albus," said Aberforth as he walked over and flung himself down on the chaise lounge. "You like her, don't you?"

"No!" lied Albus quickly.

"The way you answered that makes me think differently," replied Aberforth looking at his brother. "What is so wrong about liking her? It's about time you found someone. I have been worried about you brother."

"I hardly think you can preach to me on the subject," snapped Albus. "After all, you are the man who prefers to spend time with goats rather than people!"

"I'll look after your girlfriend, Alby!" said Aberforth using the pet name their mother used to call his brother.

"She isn't my girlfriend," replied Albus briskly. "Will you stop looking into things like that?"

"You can say all you like Albus," said his brother. "But I know you all too well. You care for this woman and you don't want her to get hurt. It's completely understandable and there is no shame in looking after the one you love."

Albus moaned slightly. Aberforth had hit the nail on the head. The whole reason he wasn't taking her with him was because he loved her and didn't want her getting in harms way. He hadn't told her that of course because he would probably get a slap on the face. She had been his student for Merlin's sake! How much more unprofessional could he be? He decided to let Aberforth know exactly what he was feeling because he knew that Aberforth wouldn't tell anyone, apart from his goats.

"I admit I care deeply for her," began Albus slowly. "She doesn't know this. I can't tell her Abe. She is eighty years younger than me for Merlin's sake. She is intelligent, witty, enchanting and so beautiful. What would she see in a old man like me?"

"You won't know until you ask!" said Aberforth wisely.

"I am not going to make a fool of myself Abe," snapped Albus. "Will you just promise me you will look after her? Take her out for a meal or a walk, something like that."

"Albus," said Aberforth calmly "you might not make a fool of yourself. Tell her."

"Are you going to do what I ask or will I have to find someone else?" asked Albus sternly.

"You can dodge the subject all you like Albus Dumbledore but you can't deny your heart!" pointed out Aberforth. "I will keep an eye on her. You have my word."

"Thank you!" replied Albus getting to his feet. "I must go now and meet the rest of my team."

"Albus," asked Aberforth, as his brother was about to leave, "haven't you forgotten something!"

"What?" questioned Albus?

"Her name!" said Aberforth.

"Oh sorry," answered Albus "Minerva McGonagall!"

_to be continued…_

Please take the time to read and review our story. We'd love to know what you think so far!


	2. To Watch A Witch

**_To Watch A Witch_: by Ang.**

A stunning raven-haired witch sat at her table in the Three Broomsticks, attempting to read her latest issue of _Transformation and Transfiguration._ She had eagerly waited for this particular issue because it was supposed to contain a detailed article on the most accomplished animagi for the last two hundred years. But even though her anticipation was still great, she was having trouble concentrating, thus leading her to one conclusion…she had read that last paragraph at least three times now and still had no idea what it said. In her frustration, she quickly closed the magazine and focused on her gillywater, which by now would be lukewarm.

She watched the steady stream of people fluttering about in the crowded establishment and noticed one man in particular that seemed to catch her eye. For some strange reason, he seemed oddly familiar and yet brand new all at the same time. Of course, she could only see him from behind but the way he carried himself reminded her of someone, but whom? Then, realization hit her like a flash and suddenly her Scottish temper raged into action.

Without really considering what she would say, the formidable young witch crossed over to the gentleman in question and she began to release her fury. "I still don't see why you are being so stubborn on this point, Albus Dumbledore! I have fully recovered and there is absolutely no reason I should stay behind when I could be of use else...where…"

She never had a chance to finish her rant because as the man turned around she had to face facts. This was not Albus Dumbledore standing before her and yet the resemblance was striking.

"Excuse me but I think you have me confused with my older brother, who has obviously upset you greatly. Care to sit with me and we can swap stories about the old geezer?"

Minerva regarded the man before her and suddenly her anger subsided. Part of him was like Albus and then again he wasn't, which intrigued her. For a brief moment, she considered his proposal and ultimately decided that it would be an amusing way to pass the afternoon.

"Yes, I think I would like that…Mr. Dumbledore. I apologize for my earlier behavior but your brother and I had some cross words regarding a delicate matter and I mistook you for him. I can see the family resemblance though…somewhat," she laughed.

Several hours later they had covered a wide range of topics from the threat Grindelwald posed to their world to her successful transfiguration work and his research with goats. Aberforth could see why his big brother was so spellbound by this young witch. In his opinion she seemed much too good for his daft brother, who was too afraid to tell this woman how he felt but yet he could face the most evil wizard of their time. As he stared at Minerva, listening to her speak on her ability to transfigure into a cat, Aberforth also heard Albus' request ringing in his ears and he knew that this would be one favor he wouldn't mind granting his older sibling.

"Minerva, how about you and I popping over to Edinburgh tomorrow? You can show me around the city and we can grab a quick bite. I love my goats but they are sometimes hard to talk to these days. They can get so testy!"

And that was how it had all started. Minerva thought over Aberforth's proposal for a split second and realized that it might be a way to keep herself occupied. Albus had made her stay at home while the majority of the Order tracked Grindelwald and she felt somewhat helpless. After all, it wasn't her fault that some of the other members, one Alastor Moody in particular, had not had the foresight to warn others when they were going to practice their dueling abilities in the house. Something they had all been lectured on right after Albus had tended to her minor wounds.

The day in Edinburgh seemed to pass too quickly for both Minerva and Aberforth. Their banter flowed freely and she felt very comfortable in his company and was certain he felt the same. They had shared some wonderful laughs mingled with touching stories of family and friends lost in the war raging all around them. Each had shed a tear or three but still the lighthearted conversation returned and before they knew it, the sun was setting before them as they sat on a bench before Edinburgh castle.

As the last rays of the sun bid their final adieu to the day, Minerva sighed deeply and silently wondered how the Order was progressing in their mission, but more importantly how Albus was faring with the task at hand. She shivered slightly as images came unbidden to her mind of him facing Grindelwald and in an act of pure kindness Aberforth slipped his arm around her shoulders and offered comfort.

"I'm sorry Aberforth. I lost myself in thoughts there for a moment. Sometimes I get a bit melancholy at this time of day. It's so peaceful and yet we all know that there are forces at work which could destroy our world."

"Merlin Minerva! You sound just like Albus! He could kill a happy mood with a single sentence. Mother always did say that he was too serious for his age and that he was born an old man and I'm beginning to think you were born an old woman. Let me take you out tomorrow night and show you how to live it up for a change."

The next evening Aberforth met Minerva at the agreed upon location and he was surprised to see her smiling as he approached. Her dark hair and captivating eyes were certainly her best features but he had no idea how well defined her figure was until he saw her in more fitting robes. She had chosen a set of deep red, form fitting robes with matching shoes. It has taken her over an hour to decide on that particular outfit because she wasn't certain where they were headed or what they might encounter in their evening. With Aberforth one never knew what the evening would hold, as she quickly learned.

Watching her close the distance to him, he became lost in his own thoughts of the lovely vision in red walking to accompany him for a night on the town. He envisioned Albus returning home from his battle to see those brilliant emerald green eyes with the golden flecks sparkling just for him and her long elegant arms outstretched, welcoming him home and into her arms. Yet his vision was cut short as he reminded himself that she belonged to Albus…the man in his vision, well almost, and that he had a job to do. Otherwise, he might have to explain to Albus what had gone wrong and that was certainly not an option. Albus would hex him into oblivion if anything happened to Minerva. And then who would take care of his beloved darlings safe at home?

Aberforth had decided that Minerva needed to liven up a bit so he had an evening planned to do just that. He had chosen to take her to his favorite pub in downtown London for some delicious fish and chips and then to an underground club that offered some of the best muggle music and dancing in the whole of the United Kingdom. Not to mention the most interesting clientele.

"Great Shepherd's Pie, Minerva! You look much better than the girls I left at the cottage!"

"Um, thank you I think," she answered utterly confused. "Aberforth, what girls? If you have other plans, we can postpone our outing until…"

"Don't be so stuffy. You remind me of Albus way too much but I must say, you're far prettier to look at than he. Shall we?"

Dinner was a simple affair and Minerva found that the more time she spent with Aberforth, the less lonely she felt and the cares of the world didn't seem so near. Until her thoughts returned to Albus, which they always did, and the dangers he must be facing, and then it all came crashing back to her memory. But tonight was not about worries. Her escort had gone to a great deal of effort to see that her evening was fun and she did not wish to disappoint him.

Minerva had always loved to dance and had learned various styles throughout her youth. But one dance had always been a problem for her and that was the tango. She had seen dozens of men and women engaged in the most intimate of dances and had often wondered if she would ever have the chance to share the same exhilaration with the man of her dreams.

Aberforth eyed Minerva and saw the look of wonder flashing in her eyes as the couples took to the dance floor at the first sounds of the exotic music. He watched as her face lit up and an idea was born.

"Come with me," he said as he practically pulled her from her chair. "I've spent a fortune on you tonight," he said mockingly, " and you owe me one more dance." Ignoring her protests, Aberforth laughed and pulled her close to his body as they began to move in step with the music, causing Minerva's cheeks to flush a most becoming shade of red.

Holding her in his arms, Aberforth became entranced. If this had not been the woman that his brother loved, he might give up his work and make an honest man of himself. But circumstances being as they were and his deep devotion to the projects he already had going, he knew in his heart that Albus was the man for her. But still, the way those other wizards watched her as they danced made him feel even more protective of this beautiful woman.

Minerva, too, was silent as Aberforth guided her through the difficult motions of the tango. This dance was one of the most intimate that a couple could share and here she was learning it from a wizard she had only known for a short time. But he was so similar to Albus in some ways that it was almost like dancing with him, aside from the odd cologne. She longed to share this type of close contact with his brother but a large part of her knew that those were merely dreams of a foolish girl. Dreams that could never come true for in order to really feel the dance in one's soul, one had to be in love with their partner. Sure, she and Aberforth made a nice dance team, but they were merely going through the motions and her heart did not race with the same kind of excitement it would have had that been Albus' arm around her waist, hugging her to him.

The remainder of the evening had slipped away and before long Aberforth was standing outside Minerva's door. "Thank you for tearing me away from my research once again. I really must introduce you to the kids. I know you'd love them. Say, that's an idea. How about you joining us at Dumbledore Estate and I can show you my research? My noble brother doesn't put much stock into my efforts but I just know that once the Ministry learns of my work, they'll be knocking down the door to talk to me. Just you wait. One day the entire wizarding world will read about me in the Daily Prophet!"

"I really must thank you for such a wonderful evening. I can't remember when I've had so much fun. And yes, I'd love to meet you again tomorrow. Just catch up with me sometime in the morning and let me know what time. I have some work to do early in the day but I should be at the Three Broomsticks around noon." As she turned to go into her small house, she was stunned by what transpired. Aberforth leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek, flashed her a brilliant smile, and then bid a goodnight with pleasant dreams as he unlocked the door for her. For the first time in weeks, Minerva slipped into sleep thinking of a different Dumbledore man in her life. She was flattered, confused, and worried all at the same time.

The trip to the Dumbledore Estate had proven to be quite the adventure. Upon arriving, Minerva had been greeted at the door by Aberforth, wearing the most ridiculous looking outfit. It appeared to be some sort of hairy gray material and had an odd smell to it. When she asked him about it, he simply told her that his 'friends', as he liked to call them, felt more comfortable around him when he tried to blend into their group.

Aberforth wasted no time in introducing her to each and every one of his many goats, calling them each by name and insisting that Minerva greet them all in kind. Had this been any other wizard, she would've suggested a trip to the special unit in St. Mungo's that dealt with those unfortunate souls who had lost their grasp on reality. But this was the same man with whom she had spent so many exciting evenings and somehow his behavior no longer seemed so troublesome. Instead, she chose to think of it as quirky and a bit intriguing. And nothing at all like his brother.

After dinner, he had treated her to the grand tour of the house and grounds. He still had not tended to the gardens or the lawn but the house was in some sort of chaotic order. They discussed several of the muggle items that had been in the family for generations, family portraits that hung proudly on the hallways, and even the rich tapestries that adorned the many walls. Yet one thing in particular caught her eye and that was the grand family portrait that hung over the hearth.

The rather large image of the Dumbledore family had graced the space above the hearth for as long as they could remember. It has been painted when Aberforth was a baby and Albus had been a spirited teen. The older wizard in the painting had auburn hair and the most expressive green eyes that never seemed to stray from the witch with the golden brown hair seated to his right. The baby depicted on the canvas was obviously Aberforth. Minerva noted that his smile had not changed since his youth and he still had that impish look. Albus Dumbledore had been easy to identify. His auburn hair matched his father's and yet he had been fortunate to inherit his captivating blue eyes from his mother. And yes, the twinkle was there even in his younger days, tinged with a hint of mischievousness.

Aberforth had gone to the kitchen to get a pot of tea and as he returned he stopped in the doorway to silently watch Minerva. She stared at the portrait, etching into memory the faces before her. And then, thinking that she was alone, she reached up to trace the face of the man she loved, Albus.

His moment of weakness had come. He knew that if he told her the truth about the initial reason for spending so much time with her and of Albus' plan, she would be hurt and possibly never speak to either of them again. Yet, he felt guilty for not telling her the truth. But if he did tell her, he would be betraying a promise he had made and that was not acceptable on any terms. No, he would just have to sit tight and pray that Albus returned soon. After all, the war was heating up and that meant that it would all be over soon.

Over the next month, the two new friends spent more and more time together. Minerva had received only three owls from Albus, detailing some of his mission and asking about her health or some trivial bits of news. And with each letter, she felt a pang of melancholy take hold of her heart. She had loved Albus for so many years, since his first day teaching actually, but had never felt confident enough to act upon her feelings. But one thing had started to bother her.

She had accidentally bumped into his brother and had been spending her free time with him. The more time she spent with Albus' peculiar younger brother, the less she focused on Albus and that part pained her most. In a way, she felt as if she were betraying him. And to compound the matter, Aberforth had become rather friendly with her, kissing her on the cheek, hugging her when they met or parted, buying her meals when they went out…all the things that a young wizard would do for the witch he courted. Now, she had to wonder if maybe Aberforth was interested in a relationship with her and if so, what would her heart say. More importantly, what would Albus think?

She had tried to push those thoughts from her mind, preferring not to deal with the situation at hand and just enjoy the diversions Aberforth always seemed to create. He had a way of taking the simplest outing and turning it into something spectacular. She concluded that it must be a Dumbledore trait for Albus always seemed to create his own brand of magic as well. Each had been given the rare talent of pulling the heartiest of laughs from Minerva and to experience the warmer side of this fascinating witch.

In another part of the world, someone was thinking seriously of Minerva. Albus wondered how things were going between his brother and the woman he loved and he wanted to hear something from her to brighten his day. Since Albus wasn't completely convinced that his brother could read, he was left in a tough spot. He desperately wanted to know more news of Minerva and how she was faring with her limited duties and yet it would be of no use to send Aberforth an owl.

Thus, he had to rely on the other Order members who had seen them on occasion for his information. Unfortunately, their reports were never detailed enough and yet they all had a common theme. She seemed to be healed and having an enjoyable time with the younger Dumbledore, a thought that made his heart sing and shatter all at once. He wanted her to be happy but did she miss him at all or was that too much to hope for? In the end, he would have to hope for the best and focus on the tasks at hand…defeating the evil threatening their world and returning home safely to see her again.

_To be continued…_

**_Author's Notes:_** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and we're glad you like this story. We hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	3. Crossed Wires

**_Crossed Wires_**** _by Clayre_**

Minerva McGonagall walked slowly up to the Dumbledore mansion, she looked up at the gargoyles and winced slightly. She had never been a fan of the gruesome looking statues. She remembered stumbling across a few during her time as a student at Hogwarts. She was nervous about spending the evening with Aberforth. She enjoyed his company but she was worried that he may have the wrong end of the stick. Her school friend Poppy Pomfrey had told her that rumors were spreading like wild fire around the wizarding community that she and Aberforth were in item. Minerva had been distressed to hear this because there was no truth in the rumors and she had decided to speak with Aberforth that evening.

She climbed the stone stairs that led to the front door and used the gargoyle doorknocker. It sounded loudly against the oak door. Minutes later the door swung open and revealed a cheerful looking Aberforth.

"Ah Minerva," he greeted with a smile "on time as usual."

"Hello Aberforth," replied Minerva returning the smile as she entered the mansion. "What's that you have in your arms?"

Aberforth had answered the door carrying a bundle of something. After closer inspection, Minerva saw that it was a baby goat. The little kid only looked a few days old and seemed to be very weak as it snuggled against Aberforth's chest.

"Oh Aberforth," gasped Minerva as she reached out and stroked the creatures head "is it okay?"

"Aye she is fine Minerva," reassured Aberforth. "She was born a bit too early and her mother rejected her so I'm hand rearing her. This way!"

Minerva followed Aberforth into the warm inviting living room where she had started to imagine curling up with Albus in front of a fire while lying on the sheepskin rug. Minerva sat down and promptly found herself being handed the kid which snuggled into her.

"Watch her while I go and get her bottle," Aberforth told her before disappearing out of the room.

Minerva looked down at the small goat in her lap and felt slightly uncomfortable. What if it started getting distressed and hurt itself? But luckily for Minerva, the small creature snuggled into her arms and made a contented sound. She careful ran her fingers over the animal and found it somewhat therapeutic. Aberforth returned a few moments later and stood in the doorway admiring the sight before him. Deep down he was finding himself more and more attracted to the witch sitting on the couch, but he quickly shook that thought from his head because she was Albus' girl, even though she didn't know it.

"You're a natural!" he stated as he moved into the room.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Aberforth," she replied with a soft smile.

"Would you like to feed her?" asked Aberforth offering her the bottle.

"Are you sure," replied Minerva, taking the bottle. "What if she refuses it because she doesn't know me?"

Minerva needn't have worried because as soon as she offered the milk to the goat, she immediately latched on to the bottle and started lapping away.

"Ah, Bri is a hungry little thing," observed Aberforth as he sat down beside her and watched her.

"Why was she rejected?" asked Minerva.

"No one really knows why mothers sometimes reject their young," replied Aberforth. "But luckily I found her when I did."

"If I was a mother," stated Minerva "I could never reject my baby."

"Would you like children Minerva?" inquired Aberforth.

"I would like to," answered Minerva as her gaze fell upon a portrait of Albus Dumbledore, "when the right man sweeps me off my feet."

They slipped into a comfortable silence until dinner was served, Aberforth took Bri from Minerva so she could freshen up and then join him for dinner. Quite a spread had been laid out on the large dinning room table and as Minerva sat down, she found her mind once again wandering to Albus. When Aberforth finally returned from the bathroom, she decided she would quiz him about his brother. Aberforth appeared five minutes later and immediately started to fill his plate with food. He looked up at Minerva and saw she was watching him intently.

"Oh sorry," he said as he realized he had forgotten his manners. "I am a pig when it comes to eating."

"It's fine," assured Minerva. "Your brother is the same." A silence filled the room until Minerva summoned her courage and asked a question that had been plaguing her mind. "Speaking of Albus, have you heard you anything?"

"One or two reports from some of his friends," admitted Aberforth "nothing exciting to report though."

"Oh," replied Minerva a bit disappointed " I have received some progress reports and that's it really."

"I'm sure he is thinking about you!" said Aberforth before he could stop himself "I-I mean you are part of the Order and everything."

Minerva's head had snapped up at the first comment Aberforth had made. She then scolded herself for hoping there was some meaning into what he had just said. Her actions hadn't gone unnoticed by Aberforth, who smiled to himself as he realized that perhaps she held a torch for his brother. Aberforth was trying to weigh up the pros and cons of pursuing this conversation with Minerva when a huge flash of lightening lit up the room and the rumble of thunder interrupted his thoughts.

"I didn't think there would be a storm tonight." said Aberforth as he rose from his chair and walked over to the window.

It was raining heavily and it looked like hailstones as big as his fist were falling from the heavens. Another flash of lightening flashed through the sky causing Aberforth to step back.

"Ouch!" yelped Minerva.

"What?" asked Aberforth as he whirled around to face her.

"You stepped on my foot, you great oaf!" she replied with a smile.

"Oh Merlin," exclaimed Aberforth "are you okay?"

"Fine!" she answered.

Minerva stepped back and sat down on the chair that she had just vacated and sighed loudly. She wouldn't be able to floo back home or even apparate home in this weather. What was she going to do?

"You can't travel back in this weather," said Aberforth who almost read her mind. "You can stay with me."

Horror filled Minerva and she sat rooted to the spot. She tried to process his words and then tried to find her voice. She couldn't stay the night…the Daily Prophet would have a field day if they found out that she had spent the night with an unmarried man. Aberforth sensed the tension that had immediately filled the room as he had said the words and by looking at how she was sitting, she must have taken it the wrong way.

"I mean you can stay in one if the guest rooms," he said quickly.

Minerva felt slightly relived when he said that but she still didn't feel comfortable about staying there the night. She decided that she would brave the weather by foot and take shelter at one the guest houses in the nearby village.

"I'll walk down into town and find somewhere to stay." she told him "Thank you for your kind offer though."

"I am not having you walk out in this weather," said Aberforth, who couldn't quite believe how stubborn she was being.

"I will be fine," she assured him. "What's a little rain?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Minerva," sighed Aberforth "don't be ridiculous. You are not going out in this weather. I promised Albus I would look after you and that's what I intend to do!"

"I am going," she said, her temper rising. "What did you just say?"

"I said," replied Aberforth quickly, hoping she would accept his answer "you are not going out in this weather."

"Don't play me for a fool Aberforth Dumbledore" warned Minerva. "Tell me what you said after that!"

Aberforth was stuck and he didn't know how to get out of the situation his big mouth had landed him in. He should have remembered that Minerva had acute hearing and she missed nothing and Albus would kill him, if he found out that she knew about his request. He could feel Minerva's eyes burning into him and he knew that he would have to explain everything to her.

"Albus asked me to look after you while he was away!" he admitted.

"He what?" demanded Minerva who couldn't quite believe her ears.

"He asked me to look after you," replied Aberforth.

Minerva was outraged, she couldn't believe that Albus felt the need for her to be witch sat. In all her years, she had never felt so insulted or so angry at someone like she was with Albus Dumbledore. She turned from Aberforth as embarrassment took hold of her. Albus must think that she couldn't look after herself. Minerva had always been known for her independence at Hogwarts and in the Order, so why did he think the need to get someone to look after her?

"So, is he paying you for witch sitting me?" she demanded angrily.

"No!" answered Aberforth.

"Well your time has been wasted," she snapped. "I do not need a witch sitter for Merlin's sake. I am a very capable witch and I resent you both for making a fool of me. When I see Albus next, I am going to tell him exactly what I think of his little plan. Oh I am so angry!"

"Minerva," said Aberforth calmly "it isn't like that!"

"Then pray tell me, what is it like?" she snapped. "Because from where I am sitting, it seems exactly like that."

"Calm down," he suggested. "There is no point being angry."

"No point in being angry," yelled Minerva getting to her feet! "I should hex you into next year for going along with his little game. I have a right to be angry, so don't you dare tell me not to be angry."

Aberforth was about to reply when suddenly an owl came bursting through door and dropped a letter on to his lap. He looked at the bit of parchment and hesitated. "Minerva, would you mind opening the owl? I've…ummm…left my glasses somewhere and I…ummm..can't read without them."

Minerva eyed him cautiously. She had never remembered seeing him with glasses but then again he had never really had to read anything in front of her…except for the occasional menu and that didn't mean anything for she often frequented restaurants and never needed the menus.

She took the parchment from his hand and opened it slowly, noticing that it was from a member of the Order that had gone with Albus. She read the first letter and stood stunned for a moment when Aberforth's questions about it snapped her into reality.

"He has fallen!" said Minerva looking up at Aberforth.

"Who?" asked Aberforth, noticing that her anger had now subsided into worry. "Not Albus?"

"Grindelwald," answered Minerva with a smile. "Your brother has only gone and beaten Grindelwald!"

"Is Albus okay?" asked Aberforth worriedly.

"It doesn't say," replied Minerva. "Oh Aberforth, isn't this wonderful? We don't have to live in fear of that mad man anymore."

"Lets celebrate, Minerva!"

Minerva was happy that Grindelwald had been defeated but her thoughts were with Albus. She hoped he was okay. All her anger at him had disappeared and now she felt sick in the stomach with worry for him. Suddenly another owl swooped into the room and dropped another owl in front of Aberforth. He quickly handed her the parchment and waited to hear what it said.

"They think Albus may not make it," she told him sadly. "He is in a muggle hospital in Paris. I have to get to him," she said trying to fight back her tears.

"I'm coming as well," said Aberforth "but how are we going to get there?"

****

**A/N: **A very heartfelt "thank you" to everyone who has reviewed so far. We're very glad that you're enjoying the story this far. And we hope to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter…so would you be so kind as to drop us an owl??? Also, Arch Sorceress of the Coven…neither of us has read the series, "Song of Fire and Ice" so the similarity was purely coincidental. But now we're curious…who's the author of the series?


	4. Discoveries and Confessions

**_Discoveries and Confessions by Ang_**

****

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews…now on with the story…

Minerva and Aberforth stared at each other for several long minutes. The air around them was filled with a deafening silence apart from the raging storm outside as they each tried to deal with the horrible news. They knew they had to find a way to reach Albus and when Aberforth weakly suggested they wait until the storm passed, he thought Minerva would hex him into the darkest corner of the world.

"You can stay here if you wish but there is no way I can sit and wait. That's it…I am willing to risk the floo network. Stay here if you wish but I'm going to floo to the French Ministry of Magic and make my way to the hospital from there! Why in the name of the Founders did they not take him straight to the wizarding hospital? I could've gone there directly and he would've been given the proper care!"

Aberforth stood back and watched as she began to rant, venting her anger to no one in particular. It was then that he realized that if something happened to Albus, she would never be the same loving, carefree woman he had grown to admire and she would need all the support she could get.

"I'm not letting you risk this all by yourself. I promised Albus that I would look after you and until he returns, my promise has not been fulfilled. I don't know what would be worse…telling him that you were injured or telling him why I didn't go along with you."

Minerva smiled at him sweetly and knew that he was nervous about traveling by floo in inclement weather. But he also understood, in his own way, that she would not be swayed on this matter. Casting a charm over them to ensure that they stayed dry and warm and transfiguring their robes into proper muggle attire, Minerva took one last long glance at the portrait of the Dumbledore family over the fireplace. Rubbing her hand over the image of Albus she whispered that she would see him in just a bit and boldly stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

A moment later, Aberforth set his eyes on the same image of Albus and laughed. "Dear brother, you've certainly found yourself one spirited woman and you're lucky to have her!" Following in Minerva's footsteps, he entered the fireplace and was instantly transported to France.

"What took you so long? You're wasting valuable time," Minerva scolded as he stumbled from the stone hearth.

"For your information, I had to do one last thing before we left! You should consider us both lucky for making it in this storm. I'd hate to explain to Albus why part of you is in France and the other bit of you is somewhere in North America!"

"Never mind that now. We're here and we're both in one piece, which is all that matters. Now let's hurry to the hospital."

The short trip from the Ministry building to the muggle hospital was the longest trip of her life. Minerva's vivid imagination had started to run wild just thinking of all the terrible things that could be wrong. She tried to shake the images from her head but it was of no use. The more she tried to think on something else, the more real the scenarios became that played out in her head. When they finally reached the hospital, she practically sprinted up the stairs and into the building.

Aberforth appeared behind Minerva as she tried in vain to speak with the nurse in charge. Unfortunately, the woman was not as helpful as she could have been and Minerva could feel the air crackle around her as her temper began to rise. Aberforth felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he knew that it was time he took control before someone else ended up in need of medical attention.

"Miss…MISS!" he had to yell. "We are trying to get some information on a patient you have here…Albus Dumbledore. We were told that he was admitted a short time ago and that it doesn't look good."

The blonde haired woman stood behind the desk and gave them both a critical stare. "I'm sorry but you'll have to come back tomorrow. Visiting hours ended half an hour ago. There's nothing I can do for you."

"Oh, I think there is something you can do! You are going to tell us which room Albus Dumbledore is in and then we are going to be given directions on the quickest route to get there. This is his brother and I'm his…well…"

"His fiancée," Aberforth chimed in. Minerva looked stunned as the word fell freely from his lips. "You see, I am his brother and this woman is to be his wife in a few weeks and we just learned of his admittance here. Now, kindly tell us where to reach him before I turn her loose on you. And believe me she has the Scottish temper to match her incredible looks!"

The young woman carefully sized up the situation and quickly came to the conclusion that the formidable woman standing before her, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor and shooting death daggers was not one to be crossed. "Let me check with the head nurse. I'll be back in just a minute." After a few moments of whispered conversation and quick glances over their shoulders, the woman returned and promptly escorted both Aberforth and Minerva to Albus' room.

They stood outside the door to his room in silence, each wondering what to expect when they opened the door. "Minerva, why don't you go in first? I can tell how upset you are and I think he'd much rather hear your soothing voice than his brother's." He smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood a bit and offering her what little support he could. If she had to wait any longer, he was convinced that she would explode.

The room was dark when she entered, much darker than she expected. Fortunately, her cat eyes afforded her the luxury of being able to see well in such an environment. Crossing the room, she could tell that Albus was resting comfortably. He had a few scratches on his face, but nothing that wouldn't heal with time. His large hands looked a bit bruised but all in all she could see nothing to indicate a serious ailment. Then again, she had not cast a charm to assess his injuries just yet.

"Lumos," she whispered as she pulled her wand from her pocket. The small beam of light emitted from her wand bathed him in a perfect light. His face, now illuminated, looked so serene, as if he was having the most wonderful dream. Quietly, she spoke a few words and the lamp beside his bed emitted a soft glow, making it easier to see his distinguished face. Waving her wand over his body she muttered a diagnostic spell over him and waited for the outcome.

"So, Minerva…will I live?"

Startled, Minerva jumped at the sound of his voice but soon relaxed as she saw the smile playing about his lips and the twinkle in his eyes that she had missed for weeks. "You should be hexed for scaring me like that! I thought you were asleep."

"And it's good to see you too dear. Now, you haven't answered my question…will I live to see another sunrise," he asked teasingly?

"Not if you ever do that to me again," she softly replied. "Seriously, I only performed a simple charm but it looks like you are merely bruised and battered. With a lot of rest, you should be fine in a matter of weeks. Of course, I'm not a healer and you're not in the wizarding hospital but I suppose the muggles do know a little bit about healing. Even if it is somewhat primitive compared to our standards. But they should be hexed for telling us that you were on death's door. Honestly…silly people!"

"That is certainly good to know that I will see tomorrow! I'm feeling much better already. Thank you for coming to see me," he said somewhat shyly. "I expected Aberforth to eventually make his way here but I never dreamed I'd be lucky enough to see you. I thought you might still be angry at me for leaving you behind."

"Yes, about that Albus Dumbledore! Your brother and I had an interesting conversation regarding your motives and my apparent exclusion from the mission. Seems he was to be in charge of watching over me in your absence. Would you care to explain yourself now or wait until you're completely healed so that I can punish you properly? I wouldn't feel right adding to your injuries just yet."

Albus had known Minerva long enough to recognize the tone of voice she used. She wasn't quite angry with him but yet she wasn't entirely happy. And what was worse, she wanted answers…direct answers to her questions. But since he wasn't sure exactly how much Aberforth had told her, he was hesitant to engage in this line of conversation. In the end, he opted for the direct approach with only vague details.

"Minerva, please come and sit beside me," he asked as he extended his hand and carefully moved over in the bed. As she perched on the bed beside him, he stared into her emerald green eyes and wondered how he was ever going to get out of this without revealing his heart. "Please understand that it was not my intention to hurt your feelings. I was concerned for your safety and knew that if you accompanied us, I would not be truly focused on the task before me. I'm afraid you would've been a distraction…a pleasant one…but a distraction none the less."

"I've been called a lot of things in my life, but never a distraction. Did you honestly think I would get in the way? I have done everything within my powers to help in this fight and have risked life and limb on some of my missions. Never once have I endangered another and I knew the risks involved. But to leave me behind because I might get in your way…"

Minerva stiffened and sat straight as an arrow as she tried to finish her sentence. But suddenly she had to stop. Albus' warm hand had reached over and covered hers and his eyes no longer sparkled as they had when he first saw her face leaning over his. She had hurt him with her words but that had not been her intention. Minerva merely wanted to understand his reasoning.

"My dear, I never meant my actions to cause you pain. I was only trying to protect you. I'm not sure how much Aberforth told you…"

"He told me everything Albus." Minerva knew that what she was saying was not exactly the entire truth but this was the only way she felt she could get any straight answers. Part of her wanted to be angry with him and yet an even bigger part wanted to shower kisses all over his face for just being alive.

"I see," he whispered. He removed his hand from hers and then tore his eyes away from her enchanting green orbs. He half expected her to storm out of the room and never speak to him again if what she said was true. But she hadn't moved. In fact, she had looked a bit disappointed when his hand left hers. So he felt the need to explain further and hope for some forgiveness for his deception.

"I never intended for Aberforth to tell you of my feelings for you. I only wanted him to watch over you while I was away. I knew that if he did that, I would not be so preoccupied with my thoughts of you and I could defeat Grindelwald and return that much sooner. I'm sorry that you had to learn of my feelings from my brother. That was certainly not how I would've wished to tell you…"

"Then why don't you tell me what you told him and then we can forget about what happened with Aberforth." A lump formed in Minerva's throat as she spoke. She had grown to love Albus as more than a friend over the past few years and never in her dreams did she dare hope that her feelings might be returned. She thought back to those visits to Dumbledore Estate and the portrait of the younger Albus and the last time she had seen it. She had feared that he might not live and he would never know of the love she held in her heart for him and him alone.

"When I asked him to look out for you, I tried to make it seem as if it had everything to do with your recent accident but he saw right through me. He could tell that my concerns ran much deeper than even I dared to admit and with a little nudging on his part, I finally admitted to him that I am in love with you…as you already know. He urged me to tell you myself but I could not face your rejection."

"What made you think I could ever deny you anything? Have you never really looked into my eyes and seen the way I feel about you?" She reached over and lifted his chin so that he had to face her. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

For once, Albus peered into her eyes and allowed himself the indulgence of believing that she might actually care for him. But as he really studied her lovely emerald colored orbs and her caring face bathed in the soft lighting, he saw something more for the first time. A solitary tear trickled down her face when she realized that he finally saw the secret chamber of her heart and all the love stored within.

Sitting up carefully on the bed, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her long hair. "Oh Minerva, I have loved you from a distance for so long. Can it be true that you, such an amazingly wonderful young witch could love an old, war worn wizard like me and be happy?"

Instead of answering him with her words, which she knew would be inadequate she closed the distance and softly brushed her lips against his tentatively. After her initial shock at the softness of his lips pressing against hers began to fade, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and ease her even closer until she was almost lying with him, side by side. Several sweet moments passed before he felt confident enough to deepen their first kiss.

As his tongue slowly ran across her lips, he heard her slightly moan and felt her smile against his mouth. And as she welcomed his advances, she became lost in his arms, snuggling closer to his side as he tasted every inch of her warm and inviting mouth. When the kiss ended, both were breathless and a bit teary eyed at the realization of their love.

"I have loved you for so long that it seems to be all I can remember, Albus. I don't care about age difference or scars. As long as I know you want me in your life, nothing else matters. When I heard you were injured, all I could think of was holding you and telling you all these things. I was afraid of losing you before I could share these thoughts with you."

"Minerva, I have felt the same way. I feared rejection from you and that kept me from really showing you how I feel. I didn't want to push you from my life with my advances and I let our age differences stand in the way. But no more of that. Time is too precious to waste."

Recapturing her lips again with his, he poured years of love and desire into the embrace. In return, she pressed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly caressed him with her fingertips. Neither of them noticed Aberforth standing in the doorway smiling in at them. All that mattered was their love and expressing it as best they could, given the limitations of their surroundings and his slightly bruised body. But they could wait until a more perfect moment arose. For now, just holding each other was enough. For now at least…

Only one more chapter to go…hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. A Lifetime Of Dances

**_A Lifetime Of Dances-by Clayre and Ang_**

For the next few weeks, Albus and Minerva were practically inseparable. Minerva used the excuse that he was still recuperating from his duel with Grindelwald and he needed some assistance. But they each knew better. Albus was enjoying spending his time with the woman of his dreams and now that he had confessed his heart to her, he found even more pleasure in her company. It was his desire to treat her extra special that prompted him to suggest an outing to Hogsmeade for some light shopping and maybe even a nice dinner. Then he thought he might bring her back to his cottage and spend some quiet time alone with her before his hectic schedule of teaching and other duties demanded his precious time.

They had apparated to a quiet spot just outside Hogsmeade. Minerva looked around at her surroundings and smiled softly, they were standing in a small clearing that was surrounded by tall trees. She gasped slightly as she felt Albus strong arms snake around her slender waist and hold her close to him in the privacy of the clearing

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it my dear? It's so peaceful and quiet. I wish our lives could be this calm and that we could walk hand in hand through the town." He paused to let his words filter through her mind like a summer rain. "I love you," he whispered against her neck softly.

"There may be a time when we can, sweetheart," she said softly as she leaned back against him, her hands resting on his arms. "The ministry is already doing a great job of catching his rogue followers."

"Yes that's true...but let's not dwell on those things. I want to spend the day with you. Besides, I want to hear all about how my dear but slightly odd brother entertained you in my absence. I asked him but he said to ask you," he smiled brightly at her. "So, would you care to tell me how he occupied your lonely hours without me," he teased?

She turned around in his arms and stood on tiptoes so she was able to kiss him lightly. "Your brother witch sat me by taking me out for dinner, showing me his lovely goats and he even took me dancing."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her to him. "Dancing you say? I hope it was of the formal variety and nothing too involved or I shall have to have a word with him," he chuckled. Seeing the light in her eyes he knew that his brother had treated her wonderfully and for that he would be eternally grateful. "Now, tell me more about your adventures with the notorious Aberforth Dumbledore. Surely there are more details than just the bare facts."

"Well, I fed a baby goat, which was certainly an experience. I'd never done anything like that before," she told him before adding quietly, "we danced the tango."

"I see," he commented. "I believe my brother was enjoying his time with you if he allowed you to feed one of his precious goats AND took you to dance the tango. Maybe you should elaborate more on your adventures. Then again Miss McGonagall, do I have a rival for your attentions?" he questioned with a look of mischief.

"We got on very well," she told him. "No need to worry about my affections wandering from you, my love."

"Ahh, that's good to know. Now give me a quick kiss before we have to venture from this lovely place into town. And if you're really nice to me, I'd like to replace the memory of my brother dancing the tango with one involving me. Would you do me the honor of a date this evening in muggle London?"

"I would love that Albus," she said before brushing her lips against his softly.

The two slowly made their way through the streets of Hogsmeade and were frequently approached by witches and wizards of all generations to offer their thanks to Albus. Minerva noted how he graciously accepted their words of praise but he always made sure to tell them that it had been a group effort and he could never have accomplished it on his own. It was just one more reason she adored him...modest to a fault.

Throughout the day, she had caught him stealing several long looks at her. It made her feel like she had never felt before. She had been the object of several men's desires but this man was different. When he looked at her, he saw past her outer facade and focused on her inner beauty, her true self.

If she could have wished for one thing in the world, it would be for them to walk hand in hand through the busy town. Showing everyone that they were together and in love. But the time for that would come some day. She noticed a friendly looking woman running towards Albus, her red hair flowing in the hair behind her.

Albus chuckled as he watched Minerva stiffen as the woman approached. He felt somewhat proud that she could get so protective and possibly even jealous of the women who kept greeting him and this woman had something the others didn't. She had a determined look on her face and that meant that unlike the others, she would be presenting herself to him. Leaning over he whispered that she had no need for concern. The woman approaching was his aunt and it just so happened that he had always been her favorite nephew and he hadn't seen her in quite a while.

"Oh my brave Albus, come and give me a cuddle," she announced, speaking to him as if he were a child. "I knew you had greatness in you."

"It's good to see you to Aunt Constance but I believe you give me too much credit." He managed to pry himself from her vice like grasp and turned to his companion. "May I introduce Minerva McGonagall? She was a great help in the defeat of Grindelwald and she too is destined for greatness."

"Oh I know this young filly, Aberforth's girl, isn't she?" gushed Constance as she eyed Minerva with awe.

"Actually, she's not dating Aberforth at all. She was keeping an eye on my dear brother for me while I was off tending to other matters. I owe her a great deal for keeping him out of trouble, especially with his goat experiments!"

"Oh, that is such a shame. They made a delightful couple…we all thought so!"

Albus tensed up at the images that floated through his head. He could see Minerva being wined and dined by his brother, her laughing at his oddball jokes, and the dance...the most romantic of all dances...the two of them dancing the tango. He had never thought himself to the be the jealous type but he had in fact envied Aberforth for spending so many pleasant evenings alone with her. Just then, without Constance ever being made aware, Minerva's hand brushed up slightly against his and he felt the sparkle of electricity flow from her hand to his.

Snapping from his thoughts he managed to make a weak reply. "Well, sometimes looks can be deceiving, Aunt Constance. It was wonderful to see you and do stop by to see Aberforth at the house. We really have to be on our way, though."

Constance kissed Albus goodbye and smiled pleasantly at Minerva before walking away into the crowd. Albus and Minerva continued their walk through Hogsmeade, popping into a few shops on the way. They walked into Honeydukes and Albus quickly made his way over to the counter, his eagerness to get his beloved sherbet lemons amused her.

"Ah, Minerva, you have no idea how much I missed these. Would you care to try one my dear," he asked offering her one of her prized treats. She vehemently nodded her head and quickly grabbed a tin of ginger newts.

"These are more to my liking, Albus. Although...," she started to say shyly, "I did try one of your treats while you were away. I was thinking of all the things about you that I missed and the one thing that kept forming in my mind was the way you always smell of sherbert lemons and chocolate. So, I tried them and I'll just say...I'll stick with my ginger newts, thank you!"

Albus let out a loud chuckle that caused most of the occupants of the shop to turn around and look at him, causing Minerva to blush slightly. "If you are sure, my dear. Are you sure I can't tempt you?"

"Albus, please, just pay for your little confectionaries so that we can go. After all, you promised me we would have a nice romantic dinner and go dancing this evening. Or have you gone off that idea like I have those sherbert lemons?" she teased somewhat boldly.

"We will eat, dance and be merry tonight my dear," replied Albus with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore, what do you have planned for this evening," she asked warily? "I've been around the Dumbledore men enough to know that when that mysterious twinkle appears, I am in for an adventure to say the least." She let her words sink in and then she added, "of course an adventure with you would certainly be more…exciting."

"My lips are sealed until tonight Minerva. You cannot get it out of me till then," he told her with a grin. "Now, where do you need to go now?"

She gave him a mock pout in the middle of the street, complete with folded arms and a tapping foot but he did not give in to her request. "Well, since I'm unsure as to what our plans are for this evening, I suppose it would be wise for me to back to my cottage and get ready for Merlin only knows what. That will give you enough time to get back to the school and floo to pick me up for tonight."

"I'll pick you in two hours," he told her softly. "Are you sure you don't want a sherbet lemon?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no thank you!" she answered sarcastically. "Albus, I love you but I need to know some details for tonight so I can dress properly…or should I just wear some old robes? You know, your brother was very partial to the way I dressed. Of course, he told me where we were going," she reminded him teasingly.

"Will will be 'tripping the light fantastic' in muggle London," he told her with a wink. "Hope that helps with that." He walked away from her and disappeared into the crowds of people leaving her standing in the street utterly speechless and bewildered.

After a second or two to process that he had walked away, she ran after him, almost knocking over a witch with a load of parcels in her path. When she caught up to him, she was almost breathless. "Then I suppose I shall have to knock the socks off of the Great and Fearless Albus Dumbledore," she challenged and sped away from him towards the hillside where they had started their day.

Albus watched her run away from him and toyed with the idea of going after her but decided against it because he needed to prepare their evening. Tonight was going to be a night that Minerva would never forget. He intended to sweep her off her feet that evening.

Minerva was thankful that they had left Hogsmeade earlier than planned so that she could take her time in getting ready for her date with Albus. Her lavender scented bubble bath had taken almost an hour and then she was left with the horrid decision of what to wear. Aberforth had complimented her on the dress she wore on their outing on the town but she wanted something special…something just for Albus. Finding nothing in her wardrobe to suit her mood, she hastily decided to create her own masterpiece.

Half an hour later, Minerva stepped back and admired her creation. She was no dressmaker by profession but she had made a stunning dress. She had chosen a light material, almost like silk but much softer, if that were possible. It was very fitted and hugged her body in all the right places, accentuating her very womanly hourglass figure that stayed hidden most of the time in wizarding robes. The deep maroon color of the off the shoulder dress contrasted perfectly with her creamy complexion and her long, luxurious locks were swept away from her face in an elegant arrangement.

The hem of the dress fell just at the knee, allowing her the opportunity to show off her shapely legs and the shoes were a perfect match in color and style to the rest of the outfit. A single pearl on a thin golden chain was the only jewelry she wore for the evening and she noted, with somewhat of a smirk, that it dangled just above her cleavage, drawing attention to her more feminine side. As she stood in front of the mirror, the butterflies began to swarm as she heard the faint noise from the fireplace in another room that could only mean that Albus had arrived.

Albus walked around the living room. It could only belong to Minerva McGonagall. It was furnished with an array of deep rich red mahogany furniture ranging from bookcases to the grand looking grandfather clock that dominated one of the corners. The large painting over the fireplace was one of her family, much like what hung over the mantle at Dumbledore Estate. He reached out and dared to touch the face of the young witch in the frame…the one with stunning eyes, the one that had captured his heart.

Minerva walked to the doorway and stood for a moment, watching him mirror her actions from a few weeks prior. She had traced his image lovingly, just as he was doing now. She watched in silence, hoping he would turn and see her but her patience and her nerves would not allow her to remain silent. "See something you like, Albus?"

"Ohhh, Tabby," he gasped as he turned around at the sound of her voice, "you look beautiful."

She blushed at his compliment and inwardly thanked her lucky stars that she had been granted the gifts of transfiguration and charms. Had it not been for her highly developed skills, she might've ended up wearing one of her dresses from Madame Malkin's. "Then you approve of my attire?" she asked nervously while spinning around for him to appreciate the low cut of the back. "I wasn't quite sure how formal we were to dress but I can change…"

"No, no don't change sweetheart," he told her and he mentally thanked the gods for creating her. "What you are wearing is perfect."

"If you are pleased, then I am pleased," she smiled sweetly and trying to hide her excitement at his reaction. "So, my dear suitor, where are we to dine this fine evening? I'm starving and I'm led to believe that this is going to be some wonderful evening based on your secrecy." He looked at her a bit confused and she couldn't stifle the giggle. "Your brother told me that when you were little, you used to plan little outings for your family and the more secretive you were about it, the more fun he had."

"Ah, I see my dear brother has been revealing family secrets," replied Albus with smile. "One year I made the fatal mistake of taking him to a muggle farm and so was born his love for goats! Anyway, getting back to our evening, we shall be eating at a very exclusive place and then, my dear, we are going to dance the tango."

Minerva was at a loss for words and at first she couldn't believe her ears. Ever since Aberforth had convinced her to dance that particular one with him and she had imagined Albus holding her, she had dreamed about the day when he might actually make her dreams a reality. And so it would seem, that this was to be the night where dreams came true.

"Sounds like a wonderful evening so what are we waiting for? You're not getting any younger and I'm not getting any prettier," she teased with a sparkle in her eyes. "Besides, we're wasting valuable time. The sun won't stay in bed forever."

Albus pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly as she felt a familiar pull in stomach as they traveled to muggle London using a portkey. The outside of the restaurant looked rather warm and inviting and the owners were more than happy to see their favorite patron and his special lady friend. He had taken her to his favorite restaurant, one that specialized in Italian foods, and that was very popular among young courting couples very much in love. He hoped to set a romantic mood for them, from the dinner, to the dancing, and even into the remainder of their night.

A quiet table for two had been set in a secluded section of the restaurant and a fresh bouquet of flowers had been placed gently in Minerva's chair. A bottle of wine was chilling in a bucket beside their table and two tall candles flickered brilliantly as Albus held the chair for her to sit. After a brief explanation of the specials for the evening, the waiter took their orders and left them to enjoy their evening.

Albus watched Minerva as she looked around the secluded area, her emerald green eyes sparking with delight. "Does this place meet with you approval?" he asked. "I come here whenever I am in London, which is quite a lot."

"It's perfect and yet it saddens me to think of you sitting her all alone in this truly romantic atmosphere." She hesitated and then decided to tease him a bit. "Or do you bring all of your love interests to this location? I noticed they had everything prepared, as if you had done this dozens of times before. Am I just a passing phase in your life, Albus Dumbledore?"

"I am shocked that you would even think that, Tabby," replied Albus in mock distress. "I would sit here alone most evenings wishing you were here with me."

"Awww, how very sad, but it does a girl's heart to hear such things from the man she loves." Her eyes flashed with so many emotions, Albus had trouble discerning them all but the one he did catch was an overwhelming amount of love that matched his own feelings. "Oh good. Dinner is here and I'm starved."

They ate their dinner and sipped their wine as they spoke words of love and of their future. They fed each other spoonfuls of chocolate dessert and Albus even kissed away the cream that had dripped from his spoon and ran down her bottom lip.

Minerva had never been happier than she was this particular evening. She had opened her heart to Albus and had found that his arms were waiting for her to occupy them. As the meal ended, Albus helped her from the chair and kissed her lightly on her lips. "Let's paint the town red, my dear. I want to show you off to the world."

He led Minerva through the busy muggle street and she held on to his hand tightly. He led her down a side street until he came to a stop in front of a brightly colored building with salsa music playing loudly from inside. "This, my dear, is a very exclusive club. One has to know certain people before being invited in and it just so happens that I am friends with the owners." He kissed her passionately on the lips before leading her into the club.

The room was large, massive in fact and a huge dance floor was littered with couples. From the look of the couples, this was another frequented spot for courting and when she felt his strong arm circle her waist, she felt a surge of pride in her heart. Out of all the witches in the world, he had chosen her to hold his heart and she vowed to keep it safe until she died.

After ordering a round of drinks, Albus led Minerva to the dance floor and they shared the first of many dances that evening. Some of them were fast paced ones that got their hearts racing frantically. And then some were extremely slow, that made her want to melt into his arms and never leave.

Albus pulled her close to his body and hummed along to the tune that was filling the room as well as nipping playfully at her ear lobe. Albus was the happiest man in the room, in the world even. For the first time in years, his heart loved and was loved in return.

As the evening wore on, they took spells of dancing and then sitting out a few to huddle in a corner and share dozens of kisses, ranging from the light peck on the cheek to the more involved ones that they could not share openly in the wizarding world. It was during one of the more involved kisses that Albus faintly heard the bandleader announcing the last dance of the evening…the tango.

"I believe this is our dance, sweetheart," he said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

She tried to play coy about dancing such an intimate dance but in her heart she knew that his was the moment she had dreamed of for weeks, ever since Aberforth had talked her into it. Yet she had the feeling that this was to be so much more…involved…than the one weeks earlier. "I would be honored to share the last dance of the evening with you. And the fact that it's the tango only makes it that much more exciting."

He kissed her once more before the music started. The dance floor filled with couples each wanting to dance one of the most intimate of dances. Albus and Minerva moved to the music and became lost in it. Suddenly, in their eyes, they were the only two people in the club and the music was playing for them. Albus was an incredible dancer, much better than Aberforth had been but Minerva put it down to the fact that her feelings were different and she was throwing a lot more than dance moves into this display. She was throwing in her heart.

At first Minerva had been a little shy about her movements within the dance, especially the more intimate ones. With each brush of his body against hers, she knew that this was more of an expression of real love than a twirl on a crowded dance floor, a fact that caused her to flush a flattering shade of pink. Locking her green eyes with his blue ones, all of the world faded away and the perfect moment was born.

Albus knew that the time had come for him to act on his feelings. He caught the eye of Francilla Meltz, one of the owners of the dance club. She smiled softly and with a nod of her head, she walked over to where Albus and Minerva were dancing. She handed Albus a beautiful plump red rose. Francilla smiled at Minerva before walking away from the happy couple.

Minerva never lost the rhythm she had with Albus as the woman presented Albus with the rose. And she giggled aloud when he placed the flower between his teeth and pressed his nose against hers. Minerva felt as if she was in a dream, some wonderful fantasy and her heart sang in perfect harmony with his as he smiled down at her with an overwhelming amount of love in his eyes. And then the dance ended…with a glorious dip by Albus as his hands held her tightly and a squeal of excitement from Minerva.

Albus smiled down at her, the rose still in his mouth but held between his pearly white teeth. He pulled her up so she was standing face to face to him. He took the rose from his mouth. "A rose for you my darling, Minerva."

She blushed a perfect shade of pink as he offered her the rose and her trembling hand accepted it. Her eyes locked with his and she brought the rose up to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent as the petals danced across her lips. And then something sparkled, catching her eyes and tearing them away from his and down to the center of the rose.

Albus watched with baited breath as she used her dainty fingers to reach into the delicate rose and retrieve the tiny ring she found inside. A tear of happiness fell from her eyes as she looked at him questioningly. "Albus, it's beautiful. I've never seen a diamond shine with such brilliance and the emeralds are so green. But…what…what does this mean?" She held her breath and waited for what she hoped would be the words she had longed to hear but dared not dream.

"I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you Minerva. I truly feel that my life is complete with you in it and I don't ever want to lose you. You are my world, my sunlight, my everything. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"YES…YES…YES," she half laughed, half cried from the happiness bubbling in her heart. "I love you so much…you are everything I have ever dreamed of and more." The passionate kiss that followed could only be described as mind numbing and body melting as the two paid no attention to the loud cheers and clapping from the other couples in the room. This moment was theirs and as he swept her off her feet and twirled her around, he smiled.

Pulling back from her he traced her swollen lips with his fingertip and looked out into the crowd. "Did you hear that? She said…YES…" And then he captured her lips again for the first of many kisses to follow.

**_Finite Incantatem_**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took the time to review our story. We hope you have enjoyed it as much as we have! Until next time…


End file.
